Mother Dearest
by Sawadork
Summary: Kyoko's parents were being too pushy about her getting married to a guy and having kids. She was a lesbian and had been dating Haru for over a year now. But at the threat of being disowned, she had to do something.


He never would have thought that this would happen. Kyoko was at his door, sobbing. Tsuna had been asleep on the couch, waiting for Reborn to come home when he had heard somebody hammering on the door. He stumbled blindly towards the source of the sound. When he opened the door, though, he expected anything but _this._

"I-I need h-help", Kyoko sobbed. Tsuna, more confused than ever, ushered her in hastily so the neighbours weren't woken up.

"What-What's wrong?" Tsuna said around a yawn. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Sit down, I'll make tea."

Kyoko didn't object and just sniffled into the kitchen after Tsuna.

He stumbled around trying to get things ready but ended up just spilling water all over the floor. He stared at it before sighing, getting milk out of the fridge and heating it up slightly in the microwave. He dropped a towel on the floor to soak up the water and carefully carried the mugs over to the small counter Kyoko was sitting at. She was trying to collect herself but she had mascara tracks down her face that only smeared worse.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked again.

Kyoko sniffed a final time before muttering, "My parents...We fought. They had been going on about wanting grandkids and I should have been married already."

Tsuna coughed on his milk, wiping his chin. Kyoko had been dating Haru for over a year now. It was very obvious they were dating as they were so hands on in public and private. Reborn hated going on double dates with them because it's uncomfortable watching them feeding each other when they're discussing buying a new blanket. So Tsuna would've thought Kyoko's parents would have clued in.

"I thought you had already told them?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "I was going to but they've made some...comments. But it slipped out tonight. I-I was so shocked that they wanted me to be married that I asked if they didn't like Haru. I had to explain we were dating and they-they-"

Kyoko broke down again as she stared at her hands. Tsuna reached over and patted her hair, trying to think of how to comfort her. He pushed a small apple and a box of tissues towards her and she laughed a little. She wiped her eyes with the tissues and blew her nose.

"They said they'd disown me; that they didn't want a lesbian for a daughter."

Tsuna frowned angrily. His mom was much more accepting at the fact he was bisexual than his dad was. It was easy to ignore his dad as he hadn't done anything memorable in his life. But Kyoko did love her parents. Being cut off and ostracized from the people who are supposed to love you regardless is a tough pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I don't know what to say…"

"No, no it's fine. I didn't want to tell Haru. She'd try to go over to my parents house." Kyoko smiled gently at the thought.

They sat in silence for a moment, both just thinking. Kyoko seemed to be gearing up to say something. Tsuna idly ran his hands along the table, wondering if he should say something. He wasn't good at comforting people. Reborn was usually the one that was better at this surprisingly. He was too closed off emotionally to help himself but Reborn knew how to talk to people.

Kyoko cleared her throat and Tsuna looked up. She seemed determined, her mouth set. "Since my parents want me to marry a guy so badly, I was thinking that maybe I could marry you."

Tsuna choked, sputtering and coughing on his drink. He had tears in his eyes from his coughing and he couldn't catch his breath. This was not happening. How the hell was he even going to explain this to Reborn.

"What the hell, Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed shrilly.

"Think about it! You're parents want you to marry a girl and give them grandkids, mine want me to marry guy and give them grandkids. We're both dating people. We could marry and get a house to raise a kid. We could adopt or use some of your sperm and an egg from me to make a kid. Then after a while, when we can marry our partners, we say we've secretly been having an affair with them all along and marry our true partners. Everything works."

"This kid is gonna have two sets of parents. I don't even think Reborn would be up for this."

"Up for what?" Reborn asked. He had walked through the door, looking tired. He gave a slight nod towards Kyoko, extending a friendly, "Hello, Kyoko."

"Hello, Reborn", Kyoko said happily. Tsuna stared at her as she got up, walking towards Reborn. "Can I speak to you privately?" She asked.

Reborn, looking tired and unimpressed, just shrugged. "Sure. Make it quick, I'm tired."

Kyoko beamed and dragged Reborn outside. They lived in a ground floor apartment of a building so Tsuna could see where the two were standing if he looked out the kitchen window but they were talking too low for him to hear anything.

Reborn walked in and Kyoko was leaving, waving towards the window. Tsuna looked over questioningly but Reborn just shook his head tiredly.

"Can you turn out all the lights while I'm getting ready for bed?" Reborn asked, rubbing his eye.

Tsuna felt a swell of affection but nodded, trying to hide it as he hurried around flicking off lamps. Reborn was already half asleep when Tsuna made it up to their shared bedroom. Tsuna slipped underneath the covers, feeling Reborn roll onto his chest, mumbling something in Italian.

Tsuna idly ran his hands through Reborn's hair. He was lost in thought at what Kyoko had asked him. It was true his parents were less than thrilled he was dating Reborn. His dad had said a little too many times offensive things about Reborn also being transgender. Just thinking about it made him angry and he sighed heavily. He knew his parents were hoping he'd find a girl since he was bisexual. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give them what they wanted for a little bit.

But they had to raise a kid. The very thought of that made his stomach contract painfully. He wasn't ready for kids. He wasn't even sure he wanted them. They were draining, loud, and annoying when they were young and he was not the best person to ask to babysit somebody's kid. He couldn't even fill the kettle with water earlier. How was he supposed to help shape a small, impressionable child into a commendable person?

Reborn let out a soft snore, burying his face into Tsuna's chest. Tsuna looked down at Reborn and smiled. Reborn had said he'd like to have kids at some point. That he enjoyed the idea of having a hand in helping a kid grow and become a person. Tsuna felt that maybe, just maybe, if it was with Reborn, it'd be worth it.

* * *

 **hello! i have a new ongoing story what up!**

 **Han [toratsuin] had told me about this and i was like, "imma write that" and i hope its okay i use it for an ongoing story because its gonna be so fun to write omg?**

 **don't forget to leave a review!**

 **-Gate**


End file.
